


Good Boy

by ALMartin1011



Series: Completely random and unrelated MCU drabbles & shorts [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Loki deserves all the good thing in the world, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Praise!kink Loki, Reader is a very very soft domme, Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALMartin1011/pseuds/ALMartin1011
Summary: While enjoying a kink you know Loki loves, you discover another with spectacular results.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Completely random and unrelated MCU drabbles & shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660210
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This little drabble was written for Sherrybaby14 over on Tumblr for her prompt challenge. It was a smut prompt challenge and I snagged Praise!kink with Loki. I absolutely adore the idea that Loki would be soft and submissive in bed so this prompt went right along with that. I hope ya’ll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) XOXO - Ash

“P-p-please” Loki stammers, “Please let me come.” 

You stay still, not quite ready to start moving again, your only concession to his plea the clenching and flexing of your inner walls around his shaft. _Thank the gods for kegel exercises_ , you muse as desperate tears prick at the corner of Loki’s pale green eyes. “Do you really think you deserve to come, my darling?” you ask him, your tone bordering on patronizing. 

Loki’s head bobs rapid as he nods, “Yes. Yes please. I can’t hold off-” his words dissolve into a low whimper.

You stroke your hands through his silky hair, kissing along the sides of his face gently. This is one of your favorite games to play with Loki; edging him relentlessly until he’s just a whimpering mindless mess. You don’t play it often, it would be cruel, but every once in a while it’s deliciously wicked fun. Grinding your hips against his gives him just enough friction to take the ache away but also ignites the roaring in his veins. “You’re so close.” you murmur against his neck while you nip gently against his ivory skin. “I think I might let you come soon. You’ve been such a good boy so far.” 

Loki keens sharply at your words, his body shaking. It’s like you’ve broken him and you can’t pinpoint why he had such a strong reaction. You quickly replay your words in your head. _Oh_. “Darling?” you prompt his attention, “Do you like being called a good boy?” 

Loki is practically sobbing now, his whole body trembling and his eyes have a distant look to them. “Yes.” he finally manages to whisper. “I w-want t-to be, _ahh_ , a good b-boy.” 

“Oh, my sweet boy.” You lavish his face, neck, shoulders, chest, every part you can reach, with fervent kisses. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” you pick up the pace of your hips against his, “You deserve to be told how good you are. Such a good boy. _My_ good boy. So sweet, so beautiful, so perfect. I’m the luckiest woman alive to have you in my bed, in my life. You’re wonderful, my darling one.” 

Loki is whimpering in broken off sobs, mindless in his pleasure, from the moment you started riding him in earnest again. It’s too much for him to bear, the hours of edging, your body clenching down around him while you ride him relentlessly, and the fulfillment of his most secret kink. He’s lost to the hurricane of his climax and he screams his release as he comes in a blinding white hot flash. 

It takes longer than you’ve ever seen it take for Loki to float back down into himself. He was limp and worn out beneath you after he came so you held him close, stroking his back and shoulders with gentle hands while you waited. Loki rouses to the sound of your voice and smiles sleepily to himself. You notice his awareness immediately, “You were perfect, darling. You did so well.” you assure him. 

A soft rumbling sounds in his throat, a purr of contentment. 

“I’m so happy you let me love you right.” you admit. 

“I’ve never experienced anything like that before.” he confesses.

“It’s okay to enjoy praise. You can’t control what turns you on and I’m glad you let me try it out for you. Was it okay though, really?”

“It was _transcendent_.” he replies, eyes blazing earnestly. 

“Good,” you kiss him lightly, pleased. “And now that I know about this little kink, next time will be even better.” 

Loki shudders, “What did I ever do to deserve you?” 

You pull him in close, smirking and punctuating your words with kisses. “You were very. Very. Good.”


End file.
